Fame, Fortune and Big Time Rush
by puppylove98162
Summary: These girls have it all. What happens they fly to LA to become big singers and meet Big Time Rush? My OC's paired up With BTR members!
1. Introduction

Fame, Fortune and Boys

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Name: Nichole Dawn Peterson

Age: 17 (just turned it too)

Birthday: November 17

Style: Sporty

Singing status: 2nd lead

Social Groups: Soccer team

Favorite Song: Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson

A Little About Me: My name is Nichole Peterson. Both of my parents are drunks. I've been living with my friends who are so kind to me. I am the eldest of them and Australian. Many of the sporty people look up to me and see that I'm changing. I love Rocky Road Ice Cream and have a 2011 Volkswagen (Slugbug). I have Black hair dark, dark brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Name: Hope Diane Walker<p>

Age: 16

Birthday: April 5

Style: Girly

Singing Status: Back-up I enjoy it though

Social groups: Cheerleaders

Favorite Song: I Believe I Can Fly (A/N Don't know the singer)

* * *

><p>My Bio: My name is Hope Walker and I go by "Hopper" or just Hope. My parents are rich because my dad's a lawyer and my mom's a doctor. I was the one that let Elizabeth into my home. I'm the second oldest and American. I am 2nd captain in cheerleading. My favorite Ice Cream is Mint Chocolate Chip. I just got my license and have a '94 Chevy. I have wavy brown hair and Light Brown eyes.<p>

Name: Sharon Nichole Teel

Age: 16

Birthday: December 30

Style: Casual

Singing Status: 1st lead

Social groups: I like to keep to myself but just have a few close friends

Favorite Song: Who I Am – Nick Jonas and the Administration

Biography: My name is Sharon Teel. I go by "Shar"(pronounced share) or Sharon. My parents are neutral, neither rich nor poor. My mom is a hair stylist and my dad a worker as a tech for some company called Baker Hughes. I'm the 2nd youngest and 3rd oldest. I am 1st chair Bassoon in Orchestra. My favorite Ice Cream is Vanilla. I am not old enough to drive yet but close. I have curly strawberry blonde hair and greenish-blueish eyes.

* * *

><p>Name: Mina Marie Melvin<p>

Age: just turned 16 ^-^

Birthday: July 9

Style: Also Girly

Singing Status: Back-up

Social Groups: Cheerleading

Favorite song: Dynamite – Bruno Mars

About me: My name is Mina Melvin. My parents are the most fun-loving people in the world! We go to amusement parks all the time! My parents are both nurses so we have a good amount of money. I am the youngest in our little group. I play flute and am 3rd chair in marching band. My favorite Ice Cream is Chocolate. Since I just turned 16, I cannot drive. I have Yellow/blonde hair and blue eyes.

**A/N So what do you think? Like or hate? Good go or no show? Tell me what you think with the little blue button! **


	2. On the plane

Chapter 2

**Just a little note: All of this is in Sharon's POV**

I laughed as Mina jumped up as the plane took off. She looked so happy. I look over to Nichole and Hope and see Nichole on her laptop and Hope sleeping. We had gotten up at 4 am to catch our plane. I looked my diamond embodied watch, and it said 6:18am. I calculated: So it took us an hour to get ready (meaning Hope) and about 20 minutes to get over here. It then was about 5:20am. We had 40 minutes to chill and we had eaten for about 30 minutes. And 10 minutes left to wait for the plane but 18 minutes to get the plane ready for takeoff. Man, was I glad numbers weren't confusing.  
>As I stared up at the ceiling or whatever you called it on a plane, I thought how we became My Own Way.(our band)<br>**~Flashback~  
><strong>_ 12 year old Sharon was sitting, reading a book in the park, when a girl ran past her crying. She closed the book and followed the girl into the bathroom. The girl was face down on the floor crying her little heart out. "Hey, what's wrong?" The little girl sobbed out "M-my best friend h-hit m-me and said s-she hated m-me!" Sharon put her hands to her mouth, shocked. How could someone do this to an innocent little girl? "What did you do to her?" I finally asked. "I-I just was swinging and my f-friend wanted that swing and t-told her that she could h-have when I was d-done but she wanted it then b-but I told her no and th-then she hit me!" She broke into new tears. I was mad by now. I felt like going out there and knock some sense into that girl. She asked me a strange question, "Will you sing to me?"  
>"What?"<br>"I k-know it's weird but it always makes me feel better when someone sings to me" she looked hopeful.  
>I couldn't let this girl down. "Sure. What kind of song?" She thought for a minute. "I know a particular song."<br>"Ok, shoot."  
>"Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson" I smiled. My friend Nichole loved that song. I broke into song:<br>_Da da da da da da, da da da da da, da da da da da da da(x2)  
>Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray  
>Trying hard to reach out but when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear  
>Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here<br>So I'd pray_  
>(not the song) The girl looked so happy that I was singing I stopped. "I'm sorry" I said "I went sort of blank." She smiled. "That's okay. Thank you."<br>Later on had learned her name was Mina and her friends' name was Hope. I talked to Hope and got it all cleared up. They met my friend Nichole and we became a circle of friends. We also learned that when we were 14, we all had an interest in singing. I became Lead since they thought I was the best then Nichole, then Hope and Mina were the same. We performed at school talent shows and vocal concerts. Everyone thought we were so good that we should go professional. So we did. All of those events led up to where we were now.  
><em>_**Flashback over-_-  
><strong>_ A few hours later we felt plane start going down and put our seatbelts on so we wouldn't go up in the air. The plane landed with a surprisingly gentle bump. We were all so excited. Did I tell you why we came here? I can't remember… Nope, I don't think I did. Well, we were going to move to the Palm Woods in LA to become famous. We were also visiting my uncle Gustavo. We were also excited to meet the band he was helping, Big Time Rush. We had done research on them and each picked a boy that we thought was the hottest. Nichole though Kendall, Hope thought James, Mina thought Carlos and I thought…Logan. I sighed. He was the smart one like I was and he had an IQ of 263. My IQ was 257.  
>"All passengers may get their belongings and exit the plane. Thank you and have a nice day." The pilot said over the intercom. We got our stuff and waited while the passengers slowly exited. When it was our turn I got hit by someone swinging their bag. "Kami that wasn't nice!" A mother scolded her daughter. She turned to me and said "I'm so sorry she did that." I told her it was fine and I wasn't hurt (that bad). When we got down we saw my uncle's assistant Kelly waving at us. "Kelly!" We squealed. She hugged us and said "Well haven't you grown girls!" We laughed and got our entire luggage in the limo's trunk and got inside. This was going to be fun!<p> 


End file.
